


two

by louderdandelion (corneliastreet)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, More of my nightly musings and pinings, author forgot how to write, just dialogue and feelings :), this has no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corneliastreet/pseuds/louderdandelion
Summary: A sudden confession and, a few days later, a grocery trip
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Reader
Kudos: 8





	two

"Maybe, I like you."

Your head draws back so quickly as you entirely forget about what you were doing. Hoshi smiles unabashedly at you, all crescent eyes and cheeky smile.

You start to feel dizzy. "Don't say things like that."

"Why not?" 

"It's annoying." and not true.

He presses closer, leaning into you. "And if I mean it?"

"If.. what?"

"[Name]." He says, voice quieter than usual, "Do you wanna go out with me?"

\---

Hoshi grins from somewhere in your peripheral and it takes every ounce of your self control to hold in a smile. The apple you're currently holding seems terribly interesting just about now. Anywhere but his face. 

The store bustled idly in the background. There's not to much people to be found grocery shopping after sunset. You're wearing his jacket after a short fight in the parking lot when Hoshi decided that you don't look warm enough. 

"You've never dated before?" There's a barely concealed bewilderment in his voice, "how many guys have you turned down?" 

Moving your undivided attention to another fruit, the nearby watermelon, you try not to grimace. "Not that much, guys don't usually go after gloomy people like me." 

"Lucky for us, I'm sunny enough for the both of us, right?" 

"Who knows, you can be scary at times, Hoshi."

"Me? Why'd you think so?" 

"Well, for instance, when you were.." you purse your lips, wondering whether you should continue to elaborate.

"What?" Hoshi asks, a bit pouty, "You gotta finish your sentence now." 

Coughing to cover your embarassment, "When you told me you like me, like, a few days ago."

Hoshi looks confusedly at you, "How's that scary?"

"You were so intent and all up in my personal space in mere second and you look like you were ready to fight me if I even try to change the topic and your eyes had this gleam, also, you grabbed my hands! Out of nowhere! Do you know how I felt- I was ready to die-"

His face breaks into a mirthful laughter as he watches you blabber on. On seeing his reaction, you stop and gawk affrontedly at him for a few moment before helplessly falling into a small laugh of your own. Hoshi hasn't stopped laughing and now he latches to your sleeve like a child, in between laughter he replies, "I traumatized you that bad, huh?"

"I wasn't! Your advancements took me really off guard is all."

"Oh, would you have appreciated it if I were less aggresive? I know for a fact that you don't like half-hearted people. So I tried to really accentuate my determination." 

He did a great job at that, you thought, too great even. Your heart still beats erratically each time your mind wanders to that day.

"Yeah. Now drop this topic. Please. We have things to do." 

"What could possibly be more important than this?" 

Reining your expression into one of indifference, you sigh, "Groceries." 

"Right."

"Yep. Let's go." 

When he still doesn't let go of your sleeve, you try to pry it out. He lets out a protest when you manage to free yourself. Without mulling over it too much, you take hold of his hand firmly. Pulling him to another aisle as your embarassment take hold. He falls silent but follows obediently, squeezing your fingers tighter all the while.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading:D


End file.
